Everything Happens For A Reason
by xEasilyConfused
Summary: Takes place during and after Nikita and Alex join forces again. Set during 2x11 Pale Fire femslash, slightly AU oneshot


**7 hours earlier**

"So I'll go in the way I did before. Through the cellar, down the laundry chute, which puts me here. Right outside the bedroom door." Alex murmured quickly, explaining her well-thought out plan to Nikita. The initial hostility bubble was in the air and Alex rambled on. "I'll take my mother down the back stairs and if you wait at this door," she said, pointing to the spot on Semak's house blueprint, "we can take the guards out then. This should buy us enough time before they realize there's a breach." Alex's mind was so focused on the plan before her that she didn't realize when Nikita moved from stared fondly at her to brushing slightly against her back. Alex stiffened at the contact and kept her eyes trained on the map.

"You're missing something." Her former mentor said simply, smiling slightly at her duckling's reckless thinking and subtle nervousness. "How do we get off the estate? We both got here on foot through the woods; I don't think that's an option for your mother." Nikita explained rationally.

"We have to steal a car." Alex fired back, while Nikita shot her a '_think again'_ look. She then sighed deeply knowing how stupid she sounded to the goddess standing opposite of her at that moment. "That could draw too much attention." She admitted.

Nikita's approval washed over her face as she explained her plan involving Ari Tasarov's car. "If you can delay your enemy for even just a few minutes-"

"it may be enough to win the day." Alex finished. "_You_ taught me that." She smiled knowingly at Nikita. They shared the brief seconds with each other before they sprung back into action. "Thank you," Alex blurted out, "for helping us."

"Don't thank me yet." Nikita replied humble as ever and walked on, leaving Alex.

Alex couldn't help drifting her eyes from the floor plan to Nikita's rear. _God, it looked good. _Alex sighed and followed Nikita to the estate.

**Present**

"We should talk. About us…and where we stand." Michael mumbled into the phone.

Nikita sighed, it broke her heart for what she was about to do. "Michael, I-I don't know how to put this."

"What do you mean Nikita?" Came Michael's hesitant voice. "What's going on? Should I come over there?"

"No, it would be better if you didn't. You shouldn't come back at all, actually." She took a deep breath and continued. "I can't do this anymore, Michael. It's too much." Nikita's steady voice never broke. "We shouldn't see each other anymore." And with this, she hung up and sighed, wiping the almost-tears from her eyes. She tried blaming, Max for her failed relationship with Michael but in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't his fault. It simply didn't work out.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex's unsure voice called from across the room. Nikita jumped, the sudden distraction dislocated her from her thoughts. This was the first time she noticed the younger woman sitting at the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit surprised it's finally over." Nikita sighed and plopped down next to Alex. After a few moments of silence she continued. "There wasn't that spark like we used to have back when I was still a Division recruit. It was just…different." Alex nodded in understanding but was secretly celebrating in her head.

"Everything happens for a reason right?" Alex said reassuringly.

"Maybe it does." Nikita whispered as she leaned in closer to Alex. "I'm glad I have you back, Alex. All these weeks I've been worrying so much about you." She pulled Alex into a hug.

When she pulled back she found Alex staring into her eyes. She had a strange look in her eyes and before her brain could even register what was going on, Alex smashed her lips into Nikita's. To Alex's surprise she didn't pull back, or even flinch. After a second, Nikita kissed back with all she had and led Alex to the bedroom. Their lips never left one another as they pried the thin layers of clothing that separated their bodies from each other. Nikita ravenously tore off Alex's clothing and got familiar with what was underneath.

"I didn't know you wanted this as much as I did," gasped Alex as she felt Nikita making her way to her breast.

"I've wanted you for months, Alex. And I've noticed the way you look at me. I saw the longing in your eyes; I'm just surprised you haven't seen it in _mine_." Nikita breathed, placing feather light kisses down Alex's toned stomach.

"But what about Michael?" Alex asked, puzzled. Surely she loved him, right? She switched places with Nikita and pinned her down on the bed.

"Michael? I always thought his voice was too low and his scruff took away four layers of my skin every time I kissed him." Nikita said. "I wanted you ever since I started training you, Alex. It was just never the right time; Division, training, you and Nathan, me and Michael. But now…" She trailed off.

Alex trailed down her mentor's body with her tongue and gave special attention to her breasts while memorizing the feel of Nikita's long, smooth legs and spreading them open.

"Is that so?" Alex murmured. She could feel Nikita nodding slightly.

She finally reached Nikita's center and licked the fluids that were already dripping down. Giving an experimental poke, Alex stuck her tongue into Nikita, and then pulled out, eliciting a moan to escape Nikita's lips.

"Please, Alex." Nikita gasped. "I want-I need you inside of me." Alex drew in the musky smell of everything; the room, Nikita, her fluids. Nikita took Alex's hand and placed two of her fingers inside of her clit, making Nikita toss her head back and moan. Alex teased her clit and licked the folds clean of all wetness. And finally, after deciding she tortured Nikita enough, Alex pushed into her. Initially, two fingers were satisfying. Then Nikita moaned.

"More." She breathed, matching each of Alex's thrusts with her hips, eager to feel more of what was inside of her. Alex added another finger and increased her rhythm while kissing Nikita, letting her see what she tasted like. Nikita was on the verge of coming when Alex felt her velvety walls tighten around her fingers. She let out a cry of pleasure and came for Alex. The two both collapsed on the bed, panting furiously.

Nikita was vaguely aware of Alex kissing her gently on her cheek then curled around her, their naked bodies pressed against each other. Alex waited until the older woman's breathing evened out, knowing all too well she was asleep. She buried her face into Nikita's long hair, breathing in her distinctive smell, then contently closed her eyes and drifted to sleep next to her lover.

Maybe things _do_ happen for a reason.

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome :) Should I write a sequel? **


End file.
